battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Parabellum MG14/17
The Parabellum MG14 was a 7.9 mm caliber World War I machine gun built by Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken. It was a redesign of the MG 08 (itself an adaptation of the Maxim MG) system intended for use on aircraft and zeppelins. The Parabellum MG14/17 is a follow up to the MG14 with a thinner air jacket, redesigned controls and added mounting rail for telescopic sights.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parabellum_MG_14 Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 700 RPM |ammotype = 7.92×57mm Mauser |magazine = 100 rounds |reserve = 200 rounds |partial = 6s (99 - 76 Rounds) 6.4s (75 - 51 Rounds) 6.75s (50 - 26 Rounds) 7.3s (25 - 1 Rounds) |empty = 6.9s |hud = |damage = 28 - 21 * 28 (0-11 meters) * 28 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 21 (12-35 meters) * 21 (35+ meters) |vel = 870 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.8 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Suppressive) |spreadz = 0.18 (Static) 1.02 (Moving) |spreaduz = 3 (Static) 3.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.099 (Low Weight) -0.085 (Suppressive) |spreaddec = 7.65 (Low Weight) 2.55 (Suppressive) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic: Weapon Charts (Basic Data) Symthic: General Information (Dynamic Reload Time) }} The aircraft version, the Parabellum MG 14 is found mounted on the German Halberstadt CL.II and Gotha G.IV aircrafts. The Parabellum MG14/17 is a weapon introduced in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion as a light machine gun for the Support kit. As the weapon uses non-disintegrating links, the reload of the weapon changes depending on how many rounds the player had fired. There are five different reload animations: * 100 - 76 ammo remaining: The player character removes the reel and pulls out the belt along with it, loads in a new reel, and cocks the weapon. (6.0s) * 75 - 51 ammo remaining: The player character spins the reel once to retract the belt, before removing and replacing it with a new reel and cocking the weapon. (6.4s) *50 - 26 ammo remaining: The player character spins the reel twice to retract the belt, before removing and replacing it with a new reel and cocking the weapon. (6.85s) *25 - 1 ammo remaining: The player character spins the reel thrice to retract the belt, before removing and replacing it with a new reel and cocking the weapon. (7.3s) *0 ammo remaining: The player character pulls off the spent belt from the receiver, replaces the empty reel with a new reel, and cocks the weapon. (6.9s) The MG14/17 is capable of firing 35 shots before overheating. There are two variants of the Parabellum MG14/17: Low Weight and Suppressive. Low Weight The Parabellum MG14/17 Low Weight is the standard variant of the weapon, featuring a bipod attachment. As with other basic Light Machine Guns, it will gain improved accuracy the longer it is fired without stopping. Suppressive The Parabellum MG14/17 Suppressive features a bipod, and an optic as its default sight, allowing superior long-range accuracy when set-up. Unlike other Suppressive variants, the MG14/17 doesn't feature an increased magazine size and therefore is a statistical downgrade to the Low Weight variant. Weapon Skins · Paul Klee · The Prussian |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Degtereva · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Gnila Lipa · Battle of Gorlice-Tarnów · Battle of Jugla · Battle of Lutsk }} Gallery Parabellum-LW-BF1.jpg|Parabellum MG14/17 Low Weight BF1-ParabellumMG1417-LW-1.jpg|First person BF1-ParabellumMG1417-LW-2.jpg|Iron sights BF1-ParabellumMG1417-LW-3.jpg|Reloading the Parabellum MG14/17 Low Weight BF1-ParabellumMG1417-LW-4.jpg|Operating the charging handle on the Parabellum MG14/17 Low Weight BF1 Parabellum MG17.jpg|The Parabellum MG14/17 Low Weight as it appears in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Official Teaser Trailer Codex Entry Icon.png|Parabellum MG14/17 Low Weight Codex icon Parabellum-Supp-BF1.jpg|Parabellum MG14/17 Suppressive BF1-ParabellumMG1417-Supp-1.jpg|First person BF1-ParabellumMG1417-Supp-2.jpg|Magnified sight with Cross reticle Skins Parabellum-LW-BF1-Leg.jpg|The Prussian Trivia *The unlock assignment for the Low Weight variant originally called for the player to destroy two air vehicles specifically using the Madsen MG Trench variant. This was changed from that to destroying two air vehicles using any LMG due to overwhelming feedback criticizing the difficulty of the original requirement. *The plane variant (before being introduced as DLC), for the backseat gunner on some planes does not show the fabric belt feeding through the left side port of the gun after being fired and simply disappearing from sight. The same thing can be seen with the Maxim gun. References Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1